1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wrench structures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved belt buckle wrench organization wherein the same is selectively securable to an associated belt structure and utilizes as desired in a tool environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized wrenches for various applications. Wrenches of the prior art, however, have typically been positioned within tool boxes and the like until their use is available. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a wrench structure utilized as a belt buckle to provide convenient access to the wrench when needed by an individual. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,087 to Leaver illustrating the use of a western style belt buckle formed with clip structure to secure a pistol releasably thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,410 to Reisman sets forth a key structure utilized as a belt fastening member, or alternatively a watch, provided with clips for the same purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,561 to Slaughter sets forth a knife structure provided with a loop and a clip for securement of the knife to an associated belt organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,712 to Phelps provides a folding knife securable to a base plate that is in turn securable to a flexible belt organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,939 to Chabot, et al., provides a belt buckle formed with sleeve for receiving a key therewithin for subsequent use by an individual.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved belt buckle wrench organization which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.